Tales of south park
by Sxuthparkmxle
Summary: A south park resident decides to visit all of their old friends in order to try and reconnect with them. TW: Drugs, Alcohol and suicide mentions
1. The Teen Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own south park

 _I've seen them all at their best and at their worst. But, nothing in my entire life had prepared me for seeing what has become of every single one of them. I'll start this off simple. I have lived in South Park my entire life, I probably have the best memory of everyone in this town as well. People don't always notice either. They're too caught up in their own messes to even realize what has happened before it's too late. I'm going to talk to you about them and take you to meet them as well._

 _I'll start off with Wendy Testaburger. Straight A student all through high school, until, her senior year, where she made the mistake of drunkenly sleeping with a boy she had never met. She got pregnant. It's a shame really, she tried so hard to keep thing's the same. Unable to bring herself to get an abortion. It was against her beliefs. She set it up for adoption but wasn't able to do it. In the end, she dropped out and kept the child. Found herself a job. She now lives as a single mother trying to make ends meet and taking online courses to get back on track in her education. Let's go see her._

"Wendy?" I asked as I knocked on the wooden door frame to her house. There was a silence until the sound of babies cries could be heard. That sound, the only sound of innocence you would ever hear in this dead-ass town. Finally, the door opens, and there she is, standing with a baby in her arms.

She doesn't answer right away, she looks as if she's studying me. "Oh, it's just you, come on in I guess." She gestured for me to follow her inside. "How have you been? I know it's been some time since.." She trailed off. I know what she means.

"It has been, how have you been holding up?" I question, almost afraid of how she might answer this. Things haven't been the best for her. I know that much.

She walks across the room to pick up her son, her violet colored eyes laid on him before she sighs heavily. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I want what's best for him, but…"

"Have you spoken with-? I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence. "Hell no! I'm not talking to him after what he did. He can stay out of this house and go to hell for all I care."

Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. It was a touchy subject after all. I should have known better. I'll have to make it up to her later. "I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to strike a nerve." I frowned, not wanting to upset her more than she already was.

Thankfully she's pretty understanding, we've been pretty close lately. "It's alright. I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. So, where are you off to after this? Are you able to stay for dinner?"

"I wish, but I'm going to visit Bebe. See what she's up to." She frowned, they haven't been getting along lately.

"I see.. Well, I hope you have fun... Tell her I say hi."

"I will. It was nice to see you, Wendy." I wave as I move to leave the house after giving her a hug.

"It was nice to see you too." With that, I'm out the door and on to my next destination.


	2. The Teen Mom Part 2

~Flashback~

"Oh, no.." All color disappeared from Wendy's face as she read the results of her test. She was pregnant. This confirmed it. She's just a junior, how was she going to care for a kid. What was she going to tell her parents!? Quickly, she hid the result in her purse and made her exit from the bathroom stall to go wash her hands. People were staring at her funny, it had been happening all day, she had no clue as to why.

Finally, she was fed up. What was everyone's problem today? She stormed up to the only four boys she knew and glared at them. "What is going on here?!"

Stan spoke up first. "You didn't hear? Someone told the entire school about your one night stand from a few weeks ago. Everyones saying that you guys are dating and-" Wendy immediately cut him off.

"What the hell?! That's none of their business!"

"People tend to make this stuff their busine-" He was cut off again

"Stan. Right now would be a great time to shut up."

Right then, Kenny decided to speak up. "So, is it true you're pregnant? Stan was actually telling us about that." his muffled voice asked, genuinely curious.

Her face turned bright red with anger as she looked at the raven-haired boy. "You. Did. What?" Not even giving an opportunity to speak up for himself, her hand went flying across his cheek. "I can't believe you! You're such an asshole!" She went racing off from them in tears, leaving the four just standing there.

"Dude.. that really wasn't cool." Kyle sighed, shaking his head.

"Yea, well, she shouldn't have been such a bitch to me. She knew how I felt and she did it anyway." Stan argued.

Kyle glared at him. "Still not an excuse."

Back to Wendy, about an hour after her interaction with the boys, she found herself at home, having left school early. Her parents had been waiting due to the school nurse contacting them about the pregnancy. They wanted to talk to her about this. That was one conversation she did not want to be a part of.

"What were you thinking Wendy! What did you think would happen? Now look at you, you're pregnant.. My baby girl... Oh my god.." her mother wasn't sure where to even find the words to speak. That was when her father decided to chime in.

"Wendy, dear. You know we love you, but you have to think about this carefully, is this really what you want?" Wendy couldn't believe it. Her own parents. Tears were burning her eyes, she wanted to cry so much. God, why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? She just wanted to get away from everything.

Broken sobs finally escaped from her mouth as she rushed up the stairs to her room, not one word to her parents. She couldn't' answer their questions. Not even her ex-boyfriend had the curiosity to be kind about it. Everything hurt, it felt like she was choking, she couldn't breathe. "Why can't they just leave me alone..?" She sobbed into her pillow.

There was a long silence that was almost deafening, her thoughts raced. The silence filled the house, her room. She hadn't left that house all week. Not even to attend school. Now she was finally making a decision. She had to drop out.

She found herself walking back towards that building, people staring at her as if they were looking at a ghost. The only person that stopped to talk to her was Bebe.

"You can't drop out, Wendy! We need you." She urged, hoping to convince her to change her mind.

"I'm not sure what else I can do Bebe.." She stated softly, feeling as if it was hopeless.

Bebe took her hand and stared her right in the eyes. "Adoption. You can stay in school, you can give birth to them and give him to a family that loves him.. Ok?" She said, hoping that was enough.

She thought about it carefully for what felt like an eternity before giving Bebe her answer. "Alright... I'll look into that."

And that she did, time passed and she was actually getting closer to her due date, school, however, was being affected, her grades were down by an entire letter. Something she hadn't anticipated. Something else she didn't expect was, not being able to follow through. She wanted to keep the child.

When she returned back to the school to drop out officially, she was stopped by none other than Stan Marsh.

"You aren't really going to keep it, are you?" He questioned. That sounded more assholish than he intended, but he needed to know the answer, so she obliged.

Her violet eyes locked onto his as the words left her mouth. "Yes, I am Stanley. And what I do is frankly none of your business, it's not as if it's your child. You have no say."

"You're ruining your education by making this mistake-!" Right as those words left his mouth, a hand went swinging and slapping him across the face. She had never felt more rage towards him than she has at this moment. God, how could he say something like that to her?!

"It would be best if you never spoke to me again, Stanley. I can't believe I ever loved you."

~~End flashback~~


	3. The Whore

Now let's talk about Bebe Stevens. Everyone would have thought she'd end up with Clyde Donovan or one of the other boys right? That was until she started on drugs and partying. Things didn't get that bad until after graduation and prostituting herself on the streets of Denver. She has been in and out of rehab. No one expected this from her, especially since she doesn't like being sexualized. But, times got tough and no one would hire her due to the drug problems. There was no other option. I still visit her sometimes, see how she's doing. I guess we're actually doing that now as well.

I see her sitting there on the curb, those golden locks all tied up in a ponytail, she's wearing fishnets under her jeans with a cigarette sticking out of her mouth. I approach carefully and sit beside her.

"Hey there." I greet politely.

"Hey yourself. Haven't seen you in awhile, why do you bother still coming by here? Especially if you aren't going to pay for the merchandise."

She always says shit like that. I try not to let it bother me, she doesn't see yet that I'm just trying to be here for her.

"Like I said last time, I just want to see you. Talk. You know."

She scoffs, seems like she lost trust in most men. I can understand why. She can't even go see the one she does trust anymore. I feel bad, I really do.

"Bebe.." I start off, but her hand is held up to stop me.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm fine, really. I like this. I'm earning cash and actually have a fairly nice place to say. At least it's not south park, right?" A joke everyone used to make any time we made it out of south park. If only it didn't sound like she said it with contempt.

I stand myself up and hold my hand out. "You want to get a drink and talk about it?" I offer. She refuses. I take that as my cue to leave before she gets pissed off. Very few are aware, but she does carry a gun in that purse.


	4. The Whore Part 2

_~~Flashback~~_

"I told you no Clyde. Why can't you just drop it already? Grow up." Bebe snapped, it was their sophomore year of high school and Bebe had almost had it with everyone there. That included her on again off again boyfriend. Right now, they were currently on.

Clyde followed her around relentlessly, half pouting. "Bebe- Come on... It's just one night... My dad asked me to ask you." He begged in the hopes that she would finally give in. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He'd been asking since they first entered the school building and she hadn't given in since. One would think he could take a hint, that is, until Bebe turned to face him, smacking him across the cheek.

"Take a hint dumbass. I'm tired of covering for your ass every time something comes up. You seriously need to grow up. I'm not going to be the girl you ask to a dinner just so it looks like you have a date, even if we are dating right now." She was yelling at this point, this was so frequent that she couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you just get a job or man up?"

It didn't take her long to see the tears swell up in his eyes from the slap and yelling. She backed down for now. "Just go. We're over Clyde. And this is the last time. I'm done with this." With that, she walked away, leaving him alone.

Their senior year had finally come, 2 years later and Bebe found herself depressed. So much had happened at the start of the year and she was still trying to comprehend it. Guilt was eating her alive, even though it wasn't her fault. Graduation day was just around the corner and Bebe couldn't feel more ambiguous about it. Her eyes trailed up as they locked onto Craig Tucker's of all people. Why was he walking over to her?

The Tucker boy sat himself down and looked at her. "You doing ok?" He asked in a flat nasally tone. One she should probably be used to by now.

"I could be asking you the same thing." The blonde muttered out as she rested her head on her arms. "Graduation is soon. I also have something lined up in Denver. I'm going to miss this place though, the parties, ..the memories." A sigh escaped her lips as she lifted herself upright.

"It'll be ok, don't be so hard on yourself. We're here for you as well." With those final words, Craig walked off.

Bebe watched him leave, her mind beginning to wander off into space. 'Will it really be ok..?' She asked herself mentally, standing up on her feet. Graduation was soon and there was still so much that needed to get done. Being the head of the yearbook meant she had to cover a lot more than what she used to before Wendy stepped down and dropped out.

The girl made her way through the busy halls of South Park High and finally found the room they were using to make the yearbook, eyes scanning the entire area to see what they were all working on. "Come on people, we don't have all day. We need those yearbooks done!" She chimed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. A girls work was never done. At least it was distracting enough for her taste in order to forget about thing's she didn't really want to remember.

The girl made her way through the busy halls of South Park High and finally found the room they were using to make the yearbook, eyes scanning the entire area to see what they were all working on. "Come on people, we don't have all day. We need those year books done!" She chimed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. A girls work was never done. At least it was distracting enough for her taste in order to forget about thing's she didn't really want to remember.

It's funny, since what happened earlier this year and Wendy dropping out, Bebe's circle of friends keeps closing and yet people still keep trying to get in. That's why she decided to move to Denver, do the work she wanted to do. Regardless of people's, opinion of it. It was what she wanted, no one else had a say in that matter.

The work went on for an hour or so and the yearbook was almost complete, Bebe picked it up and began looking at all of the people within it. Her eyes beginning to swell up once she reached one particular page, slamming it closed immediately when the tears began streaming down her face. No one tried to stop her, they understood why.

She found herself running into a bathroom stall to hide from everyone as she sobbed. Swearing to herself she would never return to this town again.

 _~~End Flashback~~_


End file.
